


SIC TRANSIT...

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	SIC TRANSIT...

 

_**ПРИГОВОР** _

 

Жёлто-серый бланк. Тяжёлая, блестящая на солнце, металлическая авторучка. Классически неразборчивый почерк. Василиса Павловна подышала на печать и, с даже каким-то выражением злого торжества на лице, не просто приложила, а с размаху, с громким стуком вбила, с силой вдавила печать в бланк. Этот синий чернильный оттиск означал только одно - смертный приговор.

Много позднее, Татьяна вспоминала сколько золота было на врачихе - перстни с крупными камнями на ухоженных пальцах с кроваво-красными когтями, тяжёлый серьги старинной работы в ушах, очки в тонкой золотой оправе и даже цепочки на очках были золотыми. Накрашенные тёмно-красной помадой губы презрительно скривились, когда Татьяна только вошла в кабинет- дешёвенькое пальтецо, простенькие серёжки в ушах, смешное детское колечко на пальце, часики... Доктор произвели в уме привычную калькуляцию, всё оценила и приговор был немедленно вынесен. Врачиха давно уже чувствовала себя в этом кабинете царём и богом - весь город её боялся. весь город перед ней заискивал. Перед ней, перед её мужем, перед её детьми и внуками, близкими и дальними родственниками.

Татьяна ёжилась от холода и озноба в этом уютном и тёплом, пронизанным солнцем кабинете, окна которого выходили в тихий дворик. В густой тени от тополей молодые ординаторы курили, беседовали о чём-то. смеялись. Стараясь держаться подальше от окон за которыми восседала Василиса Павловна. Татьяна тоже старалась не смотреть на Василису и с преувеличенным вниманием следила за перепархивающими между луж воробьями.

Татьяна вышла из кабинета сжимая в пальцах серо-жёлтый листок. Мама, с точно такого же оттенка, лицом , обречённо выдохнула:

\- Ничего не поделаешь, дочка... Когда?

Татьяна молча протянула листочек матери - ей, Татьяне, которой только только - месяц назад исполнилось семнадцать, оставалась неделя.

 

_**ПУТЬ НА ЭШАФОТ** _

 

Татьяна с матерью шли через весенний, освобождающийся от грязного снега и чёрного льда, пронизанный солнцем и полный ветра город. Они обе молчали. До места они добирались на трамвае, а потом дальше им пришлось идти пешком через парк и выше по улице. Они перешагивали через бурные ручейки талой воды, обходя лужи, щурясь от ярких солнечных бликов пляшущих на поверхности воды. Татьяна жадно впитывала это всё — цвета, звуки, запахи, запоминала, прощалась с этим весенним, просыпающимся после долгой тяжёлой зимы, миром. И думала про себя: «Как это всё странно — асфальт высохнет, газоны зазеленеют, клумбы покроются цветами, тополя будут стоять покрытые тёмно-зелёной листвой, люди будут изнывать от жары, на скамейках будут сидеть бабушки, сплетничать и покрикивать на расшалившихся внуков, а я этого уже не увижу...» Татьяна встряхнула головой чтобы прогнать эти мысли — зачем накручивать себя если ничего уже не изменишь? Если то, что должно сегодня случиться уже неизбежно… Они вошли в ворота. Будка охраны была пуста. Татьяна потом спрашивала себя — ну почему? Почему это её с матерью не насторожило? Почему они так и шли покорно, словно бараны на бойню, к этой проклятой двери.

\- Татьяна Георгиевна Соломатина! - голос медсестры («Хотя какая ЗДЕСЬ может быть медсестра?!») казался особенно пронзительным в тишине вестибюля. Было так тихо словно никого кроме Татьяны с матерью и этой женщины в белом халате с пронзительно визгливым голосом базарной торговки в стеклянной коробке регистратуры в просторном холле никого не было.

Татьяна с трудом высвободилась из цепких рук плачущей матери и та покорно сгорбилась, громко всхлипывая, на коротенькой, покрытой кожзаменителем, скамеечке, вырвала из рук матери полу своего пальтеца, встала и пошла, пошатываясь на ватных ногах по скользкому, драному линолеуму к окошку регистратуры. Не оглядываясь — слыша только как мать отчаянно захлёбывается плачем за её, Татьяны, спиной…

\- Давай, Татьяна, пошевеливайся! - поторопила её регистраторша. - Давай уже сюда своё направление! Так… - медсестра выдернула из пальцев Татьяны бланк и небрежно бросила к себе на стол. - Комната номер тринадцать, - медсестра ухмыльнулась. - Надеюсь ты не суеверна?

Она уселась на стул и зашуршала бумагами — не поднимая головы.

Простая белая дверь. Алюминиевые цифры закрашены и поэтому почти незаметны на фоне двери. Больше ничего — никаких табличек с именем и должностью. Безликая дверь. Татьяна взялась за ручку, Дверь открылась.

 

_**КОМНАТА НОМЕР ТРИНАДЦАТЬ** _

 

\- Входите, - равнодушно-вежливый бесцветный голос. - Раздевайтесь.

\- Совсем?

\- Совсем, - подтвердил молодой мужчина в белом халате. «Как у врача.» - подумала Татьяна. - «Только стетоскопа ему не хватает.» Словно в насмешку ЭТО МЕСТО было очень похоже на поликлинику. Только решётки на окнах и высокий забор — глухой как в тюрьме. И занимались тут исключительно эвтаназией. «Ради блага и во имя государства.» Татьяне опять пришло в голову сравнение с баранами. Та же бойня. Только без крови. Чистенько и аккуратно.

Молодой мужчина (её палач?) сидел за столом и что-то помечал в бумагах. - Тебе уже есть семнадцать? Ты уже бывала не раз на приёме у гинеколога? Он мужчина или женщина?

\- Да, - Татьяна сглотнула. - Он мужчина. Валентин Сергеевич.

\- Мы вместе учились, - также бесцветно сообщил палач. Он уже поднялся из-за стола. - Так что стесняться тут нечего. Я тоже врач.

«Тоже мне врач! Врач должен спасать жизни, а не...» Татьяна начала раздеваться. Однокашник Валентина Сергеевича стоял рядом и спокойно ждал. Его бесцветные рыбьи глаза ничего не выражали. Татьяне вдруг стало даже как-то обидно — она считала себя довольно симпатичной девушкой и ожидала хоть какой то реакции но стоящий рядом оставался равнодушным к её юным девичьим прелестям. Так, словно он был просто аквариумной рыбкой на время превращённый в человека.

Татьяна разделась и по привычке, очень аккуратно и не торопясь сложила свою одёжку на стуле, а сапоги, засунув носочки вовнутрь, поставила рядом. Татьяна специально тянула время — в конце концов ей уже некуда было торопиться но палач всё так же терпеливо ждал. Казалось, что ничто не может вывести его из себя, заставить проявить хоть какие-то эмоции. Когда, Татьяна наконец закончила раздеваться он достал из кармана халата наручники, развернул Татьяну к себе спиной, завёл её руки за спину и застегнул наручники у неё на тонких запястьях, наклонился и застегнул на щиколотках Татьяны ножные кандалы. Теперь Татьяна могла только семенить, передвигаться мелкими шажками. Палач отдёрнул занавеску — за ней обнаружилось что-то вроде большой душевой кабинки — душ там тоже имелся. И сток. Но в душевой кабинки с потолка петля не свешивается — такую Татьяна видела только в кино — в вестернах или фильмах про пиратов.

Палач взял холодными пальцами Татьяну за плечи, развернул по направлению к «душевой» и подтолкнул вперёд. У самого пластикового табурета он подхватил Татьяну подмышки и поднял, поставил на табурет. Теперь петля оказалась у самого лица Татьяны. Палач щёлкнул кнопкой на пультике, который достал из кармана («Какие они у нас здесь педанты и аккуратисты!») - петля немного спустилась вниз. Палач взялся за затылок девушки одной рукой, а другой за петлю. Продел в неё голову Татьяны. Затянул — узел оказался точно на затылке. И молча, без какого либо предупреждения, одним сильным ударом выбил из под ног Татьяны пластиковый табурет. Горло резко сдавило, челюсти стиснуло так, что зубы хрустнули («Прощайте пломбы, а сколько пришлось за них заплатить...»), веки сжало так, что слёзы выступили, чудовищная боль вспыхнула внутри головы, перед глазами огни поплыли, всё тело стало ватным, резкий свист в ушах… Всё это продолжалось несколько бесконечно долгих, мучительно длинных, секунд и Татьяна потеряла сознание. Поэтому она не услышала пронзительный визг перепуганной регистраторши, топот ног по линолеуму коридора, грохот выбиваемой двери и оглушительный, в ставшем вдруг таким тесном пространстве кабинета, треск автоматных очередей.

...Очнулась Татьяна на холодном полу. Шею жгло. В голове пылала, пульсировала чудовищная боль. Перед глазами плавали белые пятна. Она не могла пошевелиться.

 

_**СПАСЕНИЕ** _

 

В начале Татьяна видела только ноги. Какие то люди суетились вокруг, аккуратно обходя её. Незнакомые голоса. Уличный шум стал вдруг резче и в комнате потянуло холодом с улицы словно кто-то догадался распахнуть окно. Над Татьяной склонилось лицо матери. Заплаканное. Глаза красные. Потом появилось новое, незнакомое лицо. Озабоченно хмурящееся. Голоса примолкли. Настоящий врач. Светит в глаза фонариком.

\- Я не виновата! Я же просто сижу в регистратуре и всё! Я ничего не сделала! - голос регистраторши трудно было узнать. Она была в панике и пыталась оправдаться. - Я… - она внезапно смолкла — словно захлебнулась воздухом.

На шее Татьяны застёгивали шину. Такую она видела, когда у них в школе проводили учения ГО. И на плакате в школьном медкабинете. Откуда то появились носилки. Татьяну подняли с пола и аккуратно переложили на них. «Идиот! Головой вперёд, а не ногами!» Носилки стали разворачиваться и Татьяна успела увидеть то, из-за чего регистраторша так внезапно онемела — осколки оконных стёкол сверкали словно бриллианты на подоконнике и поверхности письменного стола. Сам хозяин кабинета лежал на полу. Обрывки халата и белой рубашки пропитались кровью. Смерть, словно в насмешку, оставила на лице у палача след последнего испытанного им на этом свете чувства — последнее, что успел он испытать в этой жизни было удивление.

Когда Татьяну проносили мимо застывшей в немом ужасе тихо хнычущей регистраторши, девушка, собравшись с силами, показала «медсестре» средний палец.

 

_**БЕСПОКОЙНЫЕ ДНИ** _

 

Носилки с Татьяной загрузили в «скорую.» В больницу с ней отправились мама, сумрачный доктор и крепкий парень в камуфляже, балаклаве и с короткоствольным «Калашниковым», который он положил себе на колени. Как Татьяна узнала потом, от матери, второй автоматчик залез в кабину и сидел всю дорогу рядом с водителем. Когда врач её осматривал, Татьяна смогла с трудом просипеть:

\- Голова…

Врач её понял и заставил проглотить таблетку — глотать было больно и неприятно но зато пульсирующая боль в голове начала утихать. Доктор всю дорогу до больницы что-то говорил матери Татьяны, утешал её, ободрял. Татьяна только закрыла глаза — головная боль почти прошла и девушка думала немного подремать, как «скорая» резко остановилась — они приехали. 

Следующие два дня стали самыми суетливыми и беспокойными за всю короткую жизнь Татьяны — её проверяли и осматривали. Один врач за другим. Анализы, тесты. Невропатолог, окулист, психолог… В эти два дня Татьяна маму не видела — калейдоскоп лиц, белых халатов, приборы, расспросы...На третий день Татьяне было торжественно объявлено, что с ней почти всё в полном порядке и что её продержат в больнице до конца недели под наблюдением — просто, на всякий случай. Но ей беспокоиться не о чем. Никаких необратимых последствий произошедшее с ней не принесло. Она оказалась на удивление крепкой девушкой.

...Слово «переворот» Татьяна услышала в больнице в первый же день своего пребывания там — в одной из палат громко работал телевизор но Татьяна не придала услышанному никакого значения — мало ли где в нашем беспокойном мире происходят перевороты, бунты и мятежи, «цветные революции»… Но на третий день, когда Татьяна возвращалась в свою палату теперь относительно свободным человеком — врачи, наконец, оставили её в покое, она приостановилась у соседней — там тоже громко работал телевизор и в самой палате и в коридоре было полно народу — пациенты, врачи и даже несколько охранников очень внимательно слушали, незнакомую для Татьяны, дикторшу.. И Татьяна, наконец, поняла — «Переворот случился у нас?!» Это казалось невозможным, нереальным, просто не укладывалось у Татьяны в голове — но автоматчики убившие того рыбоглазого и спасшие её, но автоматчики сопровождавшие её до больницы. Да и в самой больнице хватало немногословных, вооружённых, крепких парней с цепкими глазами. Беспорядки, комендантский час, военное положение… «У нас?! Здесь, в нашем провинциальном городке?» Татьяна начала бояться, что у неё снова заболит голова — она стала тереть виски так словно та страшная головная боль уже вернулась... 

В этот день Татьяна, вместе со всеми, старалась оказаться поближе к телевизору во время трансляции новостей — чаще всего повторяли одни и те же кадры — момент ареста когда-то всемогущих высших руководителей государства.

Бывшего президента выволакивают из кабинета несколько «космонавтов». Он бледен, на лбу крупные капли пота, бесцветные глазки бегают по сторонам, руки скованы наручниками. Премьер — большая голова, узенькие плечики, маленькие ручки. Одет в какой то пёстрый свитерок практически детского размера. Смотрит беспомощно и жалобно большими и влажными, как у мопса, глазами. «Зачем вы меня обижаете?» Но сколько на этих маленьких, почти детских, ручках крови… Угрюмый, похожий на сибирского шамана или индейца, министр обороны. Его взяли тогда, когда он пытался уничтожить, опасные для него, документы но в результате сломал резатель бумаги. Главный пропагандист страны, телеведущий — на экране он всегда представал перед зрителями с самодовольной, слащавой улыбкой кота безнаказанно сожравшего горшок сметаны. Седой ёжик на голове, хороший костюм. Он любил, комментируя ту или иную новость, водить в воздухе своими пухлыми ручками словно дирижируя невидимым оркестром играющим что-то в миноре. Во время ареста с главпропагандиста слетел всякий лоск, он потерял остатки собственного достоинства — Татьяна и не думала, что взрослый солидный мужчина способен так визжать — словно перепуганная вусмерть десятилетняя девочка, так испуганно скулить. Он умолял, он плакал. Он хватал конвоиров за рукава. Кто-то из зрителей уверял, что видел у главного пропагандиста мокрое пятно на брюках сзади и как одного из конвоиров просто перекосило от отвращения. Татьяна выскочила в коридор — её начало тошнить. И вовсе не из-за того, что происходило на экране. Она подумала, что все эти радующиеся, злорадствующие, ликующие ещё какие то считанные дни назад и единого слова поперёк не решились бы сказать. Не возражали, не протестовали — наоборот - осуждали протестующих, поддерживали власть и глотали все те помои, что лились на них со страниц газет и экранов телевизоров. И Татьяна перестала смотреть новости.

Мама появилась на третий день, вечером — видимо, врачи ей сообщили, что с дочерью всё в порядке и вся эта канитель с тестами, анализами и проверками благополучно завершилась. Подержат в больнице до конца недели, посетит пару-тройку раз невропатолога и всё.

Татьяна никогда не видела до этого момента чтобы мать курила. Только на старой фотографии мама смеётся, а в пальцах сигарета — незажжённая. Родители только познакомились. Счастливые годы студенчества. Осень. Весь их курс выехал «на картошку». На снимке, сделанным отцом, рядом с мамой лохматый, бородатый с гитарой в руках общий их приятель. Ещё тоже очень молодой. С беломориной в зубах. Татьяна его помнит другим — с поредевшей шевелюрой, борода аккуратно подстрижена, в зубах уже не «Беломор», а сигарета или трубка. Одышка, лысина. Двое детей и уже первые внуки намечались, когда… Сердечный приступ. Внезапно.

Татьяна с матерью стояли на лестничной площадке у урны — неофициальная курилка. Мать отчаянно дымила какой-то дрянной сигаретой.

\- Прости меня, Таня… - голос у матери срывался. Она осунулась, побледнела и, кажется, стала меньше ростом, стала ссутулиться.

\- За что? - удивлённо спросила Татьяна.

\- Мы могли бы просто уехать. У одной из моих подруг есть дача. На все каникулы. Пересидели бы там. Переждали. А вместо этого…

Татьяна невесело усмехнулась. Сейчас она жалела, что не умеет курить. Ей тоже хотелось отгородиться дымом — чтобы мать не видела выражение её глаз.

\- А я могла бы просто выкинуть эту проклятую бумажку в первую попавшуюся урну. Но не сделала этого. Даже не подумала. Просто в голову не пришло.

Мать с досадой отмахнулась — чиркнула кончиком сигареты по стенке и выкинула её в урну.

\- Я должна была почувствовать… Что-то было уже в воздухе. Что-то происходило. И ТАМ было подозрительно пусто. Странно пусто. Охраны никакой.

Татьяна вспомнила — да, что-то висело в воздухе. Сместились акценты, сменились интонации, тон выступлений стал менее воинственным. В большом механизме, где-то в глубине шёл какой-то загадочный процесс и самые умные насторожились, стали прислушиваться, принюхиваться, кто-то встревожился, засуетился не понимая и не зная, что делать дальше. Какие то колёсики стали крутиться медленней, а какие-то совсем остановились.

\- А эти двое?

Мать достала ещё одну сигарету из пачки, зажигалку. Прикурила и щурясь от дыма, сказала, презрительно скривившись:

\- Исполнительные очень оказались. Мол, приказа не было. А раз не было приказа — вышли на работу, - мать сказала горько и зло. - И мы тоже — оказались очень исполнительными. Послушными. Баранами.

Кого Татьяна никак не ожидала увидеть на следующий день, так это делегацию одноклассников. Фальшивые, натянутые улыбки. Они не знали куда руки девать. Цветы. Разорились — такие цветы в это время года стоили бешеных денег. И собрались как-то — каникулы на дворе. Если бы не… Татьяна провела бы их на диване под бормотание телевизора с книжкой в руках. Тут ей случайно сообщили (их, единственная на весь класс отличница проговорилась), что она оказалась Последней. Последней к которой применили положение, одного из первых, отменённых новой властью, людоедского закона. И чудом спасшейся. Чем было хорошо её сегодняшнее положение — Татьяне было достаточно просто показать на, замотанное шарфом, горло — мол, врачи запретили много разговаривать. Поэтому она молчаливей чем раньше.

Одноклассники смущённо потопталась, искоса пялясь на шею Татьяны (та едва удержалась от того чтобы ехидно спросить: «Показать?» и размотать шарф. След от петли уже начал потихоньку бледнеть) и поспешили распрощаться. Ко взаимному облегчению. Татьяна не знала как бы ей пришлось выкручиваться если бы кто-то из девочек решился бы остаться на некоторое время. Но они все (и парни и девчонки) дружно простучали каблуками вниз по лестнице и Татьяна, с огромным облегчением, выдохнула. Цветы она подарила девочке со сломанной ногой, что скучала в своей палате — хоть будет там не так уныло. «А если бы…» - подумала Татьяна - «Я бы просто не вернулась в класс после каникул. За мою парту никто бы так и не решился сесть — выпускной класс.» О ней бы постарались забыть. И не вспоминать лишний раз. Не упоминать в разговорах. Табу. Последний год. Она стала бы чем-то вроде постыдной семейной тайны — о ней не говорят во время семейных сборищ но её призрак незримо присутствует на них и, когда молчат, то молчат всегда о нём...

 

_**ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ** _

 

Оставшееся свободное время до конца каникул Таня провела так, как и представляла — с книгой на диване под тихое журчание телевизора. Первый, после окончания каникул, школьный день… Таня даже думала сказаться больной, сослаться на головную боль но симулянт и врушка из неё никакой и мама прогнала дочку в школу. Место Тани за партой было свободно — с ней здоровались, пялились с любопытством (Таня решила, что так и будет ходить с шарфом на шее), а некоторые предлагали к ним пересесть. Когда Таня только подходила к школе и потом шла по вестибюлю она заметила, что что-то изменилось. Через какое-то время она поняла — портреты. Стены казались голыми. Позже, она случайно их увидела аккуратно сложенные рачительным завхозом. Они теперь хранились в кладовке. Не было слышно зычного голоса завуча — Валентина Сергеевна в школу не вернулась. И директор был новый.

 

**Первый урок.**

 

Таня сразу заметила, что вокруг одной из парт словно образовалась «мёртвая зона». Нина. Непривычно тихая сидела не поднимая глаз, сгорбившись. Её вчерашние подружки делали вид, что не замечают прежде закадычную подружку. Она словно стала для всех невидимкой. Тане это было слишком хорошо знакомо — так было в последние дни перед каникулами. Для всех она словно уже умерла. И до этого у неё в классе не было подружек, а в то время… Учителя её не спрашивали, не вызывали к доске, отводили глаза, не замечали её поднятой руки… 

Отца Нины Сам заметил и отметил. Удостоил неформальной беседы — их почти не было слышно за щелчками фотокамер. Целые очереди заглушали обоих. Нинкин отец что-то бубнил, Сам что-то спрашивал. Прорывались отдельные слова. Таня надолго запомнила эту сцену — папа Нины пыхтел, краснел («Морда красная такая!»), не знал куда девать руки. Непривычно ему было в новом костюме и накануне купленном галстуке. Сам снисходительно посмеивался, похлопывал по плечу Нинкиного папу — как ещё умудрялся дотягиваться… Сам упивался своей властью (а для чего ещё существует власть? Не народу же служить — не смешите!), он мог теперь заставлять ждать себя два-три часа сряду серьёзных и занятых людей, снисходительно похлопывать по плечу и одаривать благами земными таких как Нинкин папа, отпускать пошлые шутки и рассказывать сальные анекдоты при дамах — маленькие радости шпаны, а бывшей шпаны не бывает. Сам давно покинул подворотню но подворотня не покинула его. Въелась в поведение, лексику, манеры. Она тянулась за Самим словно шлейф. И окутывало его ближайшее окружение, которое вдруг тоже начало выражаться так словно всё детство и юность провело в той же подворотне, в той же компании и прошло ту же школу.

Потом была отдельная беседа — перед телекамерами и ради картинки. Слышно было не в пример чётче и фотокамеры щёлкали реже. Нинкин отец пыхтел, боясь сболтнуть лишнего и подвести кого-то под монастырь, а Сам делал серьёзное лицо и чертил золотым «Паркером» бессмысленные каракули на листе хорошей финской бумаги. Отец Нины в мгновения ока взлетел по карьерной лестнице перепрыгивая разом через три ступеньки, а с Ниной все сразу срочно захотели дружить. Завуч Валентина Сергеевна стала разговаривать с Ниной подчёркнуто вежливо, почти присюсюкивая, даже заискивающе, а учителя боялись лишний раз сделать Нине замечание. Позже Нина говорила, что её это всё дико смущало и раздражало — она не любила находиться в центре внимания и не стремилась к популярности да и не собиралась, не думала как-то использовать своего отца — ну, разве что если попросить его школе в чём-то помочь… Подружки же вились вокруг Нины роем.

Но после стремительного падения Самого от этого пострадал и отец Нины, а она сама стала почти невидимкой. Татьяне стало тошно и противно, она, не обращая внимания, на липкие взгляды и приглашающие улыбки (многие искренне пытались как-то извиниться за своё недавнее пренебрежение — им было неудобно, совестно но...), прошла прямо к парте Нины, выдвинула специально, с дробным грохотом и скрипом, стул и уселась:

\- Привет. У тебя свободно?

Нина подняла голову и с удивлением уставилась на Таню. Нина всегда была весёлой и не злой девочкой, а сейчас словно потускнела, поникла. У Тани даже сердце защемило от жалости. Она улыбнулась Нине и щёлкнула замочком портфеля. Во внезапно наступившей в классе тишине этот щелчок обернулся громким металлическим лязгом. Но тут вошла учительница и все разбрелись по своим местам.

 

**По пути домой.**

 

Первый день после каникул — почти ничего не спрашивали. Но несколько учителей было новенькими — и в первый свой урок знакомились с классом. На Таню они смотрели с откровенным любопытством. К тому же ей пришлось несколько раз повторить, что с ней всё в полном порядке, обошлось, врачи проверили всё, что только можно и ничего страшного, никакого непоправимого ущерба, который мог быть нанесён её, Таниному, юному организму, не нашли — всё на месте, всё в порядке. Никаких поблажек и никакого снисхождения она не просит и ей оно и не нужно. И не надо смотреть на неё с таким сочувствием, с такой жалостью. Новенькие улыбались и согласно кивали. Нина стала поглядывать на свою новую соседку по парте с уважительным удивлением.

Домой Нина и Таня отправились вместе — как выяснилось живут свежеиспечённые подруги совсем рядом, в соседних домах. Когда они шли мимо, облупленных до кирпичной кладки, гаражей Таня почувствовала как взгляд Нины начал щекотать шею. Таня остановилась и взялась за шарфик.

\- Показать?

Нина промолчала. Таня нахмурилась — что-то во взгляде Нины тревожило.

\- Спрашивай… - обречённо выдохнула Таня.

Нина сглотнула и стараясь не смотреть новой подруге в лицо, робко спросила:

\- Как… Как это было?

Таня усмехнулась:

\- Больно… - она оттянула шарфик от шеи вниз, развязала его но снимать не стала. След от верёвки был почти незаметен.

Нина подняла глаза в которых блестели слёзы и спросила немного смелее:

\- А ТАМ хоть что-то было? Ну из того о чём рассказывают, в книгах пишут — длинный туннель. Свет…

\- Свет в конце туннеля означает, что к тебе приближается поезд! - важно ответила Таня. - ТАМ ничего не было. Боль, тьма и я очнулась на холодном полу. Голая. С чудовищной головной болью и петлёй на шее, - Таня почувствовала как по спине прошла волна холода и попыталась перехватить взгляд подруги но Нина отводила глаза в сторону. Она как-то сжалась, сгорбилась. - Что ты задумала, эй? К чему все эти расспросы?

 

Нина молчала и старательно ковыряла носком сапожка жирную весеннюю грязь, а потом её прорвало — она уже не может! Она приходит домой, а отец сидит на кухне, тупо смотрит в одну точку и пьёт, пьёт, пьёт… А мать монотонно пилит, пилит, пилит отца без отдыха и перерыва и даже в спальне и так громко, что слышно у Нины в комнате. Она, Нина, уже не выдерживает и давно уже присмотрела в квартире где верёвку вязать — бывают редкие моменты, когда она остаётся одна в квартире и пока она одна можно… Стул возьмёт на кухне. Или классический табурет. Только чтобы не слышать больше… И не видеть. Тоскливые глаза отца. И эти бесконечные монологи матери. И эти подруги-предательницы…

Таня прервала Нину:

\- ТАМ ничего нет. Тебя просто не будет. Совсем, - Таня пожала плечами. Нина молча, не поднимая на подругу глаз, смотрела в землю. - А если даже что-то и есть — самоубийство смертный грех.

Нина подняла полные слёз глаза и бурно, не стесняясь никого и ничего, разрыдалась. Она кинулась к Тане на шею, обняла. Подруги были почти одного роста — Нина чуть выше. Таня обняла подругу. Нина всхлипывала, содрогаясь всем телом, хлюпа ла  носом Тане в плечо.

Таня решительно встряхнула подругу за плечи. Нина слабо улыбнулась и беспомощно, очень по детски вытерла нос рукавом куртки. Таня обречённо вздохнула — как там? - «мы в ответе за тех...» и так далее:

\- Ладно, - решительно объявила Татьяна. - Сейчас пойдём ко мне. Поговорим. Отдохнёшь от домашней обстановочки у меня. И не беспокойся — всё скоро устаканится как-нибудь.

Таня взяла Нину под руку и подруги пошли домой провожаемые пристальными взглядами нескольких, любопытных до чужой жизни и секретов, одноклассников.

Нина потом не раз оставалась у Тани даже на ночь - «у этой висельницы» - Таня случайно услышала как её обзывает в телефонном разговоре маман Нины — Таня сняла с полки томик нелюбимого Грина, нашла нужную цитату и показала Нине — после чего та успокоилась.

С отцом Нины действительно всё «устаканилось» - после долгого и нудного расследования, долгих проверок его вернули на прежнюю, которую он занимал до встречи с Бывшим, должность, а потом его всё-таки повысили — на ту, преждережимную высоту отец Нины уже не вернулся но это повышение прибавило ему работы и теперь мать Нины пилила мужа не за беспрерывную пьянку, а за то, что он буквально ночует на работе. К её беспрерывному бухтению уже и Нина привыкла, а отец не реагировал — Нинина мама ворчала на мужа себе под нос по инерции — это стало её вредной привычкой. Ворчала даже оставаясь одна в квартире.

 

 


End file.
